


I Want You Safe

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian would meet a Justin who is just a bit more confident and experienced than he was in the show.</p><p>This is an AU with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite!

"Cynthia, I'm going to the library to look up a few facts for the new ad I'm working on." Brian pulled on a coat.

"Don't you want me to do it for you?"

"No, it's okay. I could use some fresh air." 'And a good fuck,' Brian said to himself, on his way out.

He still felt proud every time he saw the 'Kinnetik' sign over the door. It hadn't been easy; he'd worked around the clock for months to get here, and it had finally paid off.

Brian had more work than he could manage on his own. Hiring Ted as an accountant had been a great move, and Cynthia helped a lot, but he needed something more...someone more. Someone to show his ideas to would be nice, he'd often thought; someone who could give him feedback on his work. 

But he wasn't ready for a partner just yet.

\----------

Brian walked up the long stairs to the beautiful stone building. Entering the library, he searched for someone who could help him find the art section. He knew from earlier visits that the person who'd come up with the library system hadn't done a great job. Why the fuck was everything sorted by numbers? he wondered. It made no sense at all.

He stopped by a cute, dark-haired girl whose nametag read 'Daphne'. "Hi, I'm looking for the art books," Brian told her.

The girl smiled at him. "They're right over there; section 700." 

Like he'd thought before, it made no sense at all.

Finding the books he needed, Brian went over to the reading area to look through them. He stopped next to a blond boy who had his head down, reading a book about different art techniques and scribbling on a piece of paper. From what Brian could tell, the boy was sketching a naked man, seen from behind. 

It was fucking hot!

The guy was young, Brian thought; maybe too young. Yet, when he looked up and gave Brian a wide smile and a slow blink, Brian's cock twitched.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Fuck."

"Please."

Brian couldn't help but laugh at the need in the boy's voice, quickly deciding that age didn't matter. He'd fucked teenagers before, even if it had been a couple of years since the last time he'd had someone this young. 

\----------

Brian's eyes searched for a place to go and the boy pointed towards the restrooms. They walked side by side without saying a word to each other.

Opening the door to the first stall, Brian pulled the guy in by his arm. They kissed each other over and over, and when they started to pant Brian pulled his head back.

"Turn around," they both said at the same time. 

Brian looked surprised. "Why?" 

"To fuck." 

"Forget that. I'm a top." 

"Me, too."

"I'm Brian 'Fucking' Kinney. I don't bottom." 

"I'm Justin. Hi!"

Brian smiled when they actually shook hands. 

"I know who you are, but I'm still a top," Justin continued.

"You're seventeen. How many guys can you possibly have had?"

"Enough to know what I like."

"You're too short to be a top." 

Justin chuckled. "I'm sure I'll find a way to fuck you. Turn around." 

"No, it's not happening." Brian started towards the door.

He stopped when he heard the zipper on Justin's jeans slowly opening.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian looked over his shoulder and saw Justin taking his hard cock out of his pants. "Changed your mind?"

"No. I just really need to get off." Justin looked up and winked at Brian while slowly stroking himself.

Brian laughed and walked closer to Justin. He popped open his suit pants and took out his dick. "Mind if I join you?"

Justin shook his head and moaned when Brian pushed the head of his cock hard against his balls. The smooth head rubbed up and down over Justin's shaft till they both started to leak. 

"Wait." Brian took a tiny tube of lube from his pocket and squeezed half of it into Justin's hand, then used the rest on his own cock.

Justin leaned in and kissed Brian, letting his tongue slip in and out of Brian's mouth. He lost himself in the feeling of Brian sucking on it, gasping when he felt his orgasm build. When Justin moved his mouth to Brian's neck, sucking and licking, they both came within seconds. 

They held onto each other for awhile, till Justin pulled back and said, "This was nice. We should do it again."

Brian nodded and pulled Justin in for one last kiss before walking away. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was late for a meeting.

Brian checked out the books he needed and said goodbye to Daphne, dodging the attempts of two different guys who tried to pick him up as he walked back to Kinnetik. Smiling to himself, he couldn't remember the last time jerking off with someone left him feeling so satisfied.

\----------

"Oh my god, Justin! Did you see the tall, hot guy over at the art books?" Daphne managed to squeal very quietly, not disturbing the library visitors. 

Justin's smile said it all. 

"Don't tell me he gave you his number!"

"No, Daphne. He didn't."

"You gave him yours?"

"No. We just jerked off together in the restroom."

"Yeah, right. But seriously, he was sexy." Daphne studied the grin on Justin's face. "No! No way. You're not kidding? Tell me all about it!"

\----------

Brian had spent five days staring at the ad he'd been working on and he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. Cynthia had tried to help but didn't see it, either. Ted had refused to look at anything that didn't have numbers on it.

Brian's mind kept going back to the guy in the library; J something… Jason…Justin. He'd made a great sketch of a naked guy while reading an art book, Brian remembered. It was worth a try. Even if he couldn't help, he was still hot.

Returning to the library, Brian walked right over to the reading area and found Justin in the same booth he'd been sitting in before. He pulled him up and said, "What's the most boring place in here?"

Justin looked surprised. "That would be the microfilm room." 

Brian looked at the signs on the wall and walked them over to the dark, empty room. "I know you don't bottom, but you do suck cock, right?"

Justin laughed. "That, I do."

Brian pulled out his hard cock and pushed Justin down to his knees. Looking up at Brian, Justin opened his mouth and swallowed him down to the hilt. 

"Aah, fuck!" Brian moaned, starting to fuck Justin's mouth slowly. He sped up when he felt Justin's hands on his hips, urging him on. It didn't take him long to shoot down Justin's throat.

"God, you're good at this!" Brian helped Justin up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Justin's tongue.

Justin pushed his own hard cock against Brian's leg. "I need to go back to my books," he said. "I'm studying for finals, but you owe me an orgasm."

\----------

"Have you chosen any colleges yet?"

"I've applied to some, but I know I want to go to PIFA." There was a determination in Justin's voice that made him sound much older than seventeen.

"You're an artist?"

"I want to be one. I love art, and PIFA is one of the best schools. They let their students try out so many different techniques, and they encourage them to do an internship during the second year." Justin smiled at Brian. "Oh, by the way," he added, "I'm going to do mine at Kinnetik." It was obvious that he had already made his decision.

Brian stopped dead and just stared at him. 

"I told you I know who you are. Not just because you're the Stud of Liberty Avenue." Justin smiled again. 

Brian shook his head and asked, "Are you any good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Well then, you can start immediately." Brian fished in his portfolio and then took out the board he'd been trying to complete. "I want to show you an ad I've been working on for awhile," he told Justin. "Something is off about it."

Justin took a long look at the ad. "Orange," he said, confidently.

"Huh?"

"Orange. The picture is beautiful but the text should be in orange, not blue."

"Why?"

"Just try it out. I think you'll like it."


	3. Chapter 3

Justin walked beside Daphne as she was re-shelving books. "Can I sleep at your house again tonight?" 

"I'm sorry, Justin. My parents came home today, and you know that my mom talks to your mom." 

"I know. It's okay. I'll find a place to crash." 

"Hi." Brian put his arm around Justin and kissed his cheek.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I owe you an orgasm."

Daphne blushed and giggled. 

"And I wanted to tell you that the orange did work out really well," Brian told Justin. "You have an eye for this."

"I got my acceptance letter from PIFA three days ago." 

"That's great! Congratulations." Brian sounded genuinely happy, which made Daphne smile.

"Thanks. I was really excited until my father kicked me out."

Brian stared at Justin. "Why?"

"I had two choices," Justin told him. "I could either go to PIFA or I could continue to be gay." 

"That sucks," Brian replied.

Justin nodded. "Believe me, I know. But if I wanted him to pay for my education, I had to give up my disgusting life style. Now I have nowhere to sleep, and I don't know what to do about PIFA." 

Daphne hugged him hard.

"Want to stay at my place, just for tonight?" Brian bit his lip and looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks. That would be great." Justin sighed in relief. 

\----------

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go to sleep." Justin hesitated, standing half naked by the sofa.

"Come here." Brian motioned him over to the bed. "You don't have to sleep on the sofa." 

Brian pushed Justin down onto the bed. He kissed and licked Justin's body and by the time he reached his lips they were both hard. Brian pushed his cock into Justin's and they stayed like that for awhile, each panting into the other's mouth. 

"Turn around, Justin." Brian let his fingers run over Justin's back. When he parted his ass cheeks and licked down his crack, Justin tensed.

"Relax, Justin. I'm not going to jump you." 

Justin smiled and spread his legs a little.

"Your ass is incredible…" Brian lapped at Justin's hole over and over again. "…and very tasty."

Brian sat up between Justin's legs and started to jerk himself off. He let his fingers trace the edge of Justin's wet hole, Justin craning his neck to watch Brian shoot all over his ass.

"God, I need to fuck." Justin sounded desperate. 

Brian laughed and flipped Justin over onto his back again. He created a tight tunnel with his fingers, starting to jerk Justin off.

"Harder, Brian!" Justin demanded. "I need more…" 

Brian twisted and pulled Justin's nipple while biting his neck. 

Justin's hips moved faster and faster, up towards Brian's hand. "Aaaah, fuck!" he shouted when he came.

Brian lay down on the bed and sighed. "This is stupid. We need to find a way to fuck each other."

\----------

Brian woke up and looked at the boy lying next to him. He ran his fingers through Justin's hair and pulled him close.

Justin smiled up at him. "I love your bed. It's so big and comfortable, and you're here." He wrapped himself around Brian's body. 

Brian let him cuddle for awhile before saying, "Get up. We need to shower."

Justin walked into the kitchen and looked determined. "Brian, I'm not giving up on going to PIFA. It's what I've always wanted." 

"Have you sent them your letter of intent?"

"No, it's still in my bag." Justin pointed towards his stuff by the door.

"You know you have to send it in as soon as possible, right?"

"I know, but I have to find a way to pay for the tuition first."

"We'll think of something."

"We?" 

"Just mail the damn letter!"

\----------

The whole gang stood by the bar at Babylon and looked out onto the dance floor. Everyone's eyes were on the blond boy who was dancing his amazing ass off. Brian got horny just watching him. It had been weeks since they'd last met. Just when Brian was thinking of joining him on the dance floor, Justin turned around and walked towards the back room with his dance partner.

Brian shook his head and bought everyone another beer.

"Cute guy," Ted said.

"Justin." 

"How do you know?" Brian glanced at Emmett. 

"I danced with him last week. Have you had him?" 

"Sort of." Brian shrugged. 

"He's a top." 

"I know." 

"You're also a top," Emmett continued.

"I _said_ 'sort of'." 

Brian grabbed the arm of a trick who'd been cruising him all night and dragged him towards the back room. They bumped into Justin just outside the door, the smile on Justin's face taking Brian away from his trick. 

"Want to get out of here?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." 

"Call me!" The trick gave Brian a note with his phone number on it. Brian shrugged, putting the note in his pocket. 

Justin had a hard time not laughing. "Not gonna happen?" 

Brian smirked, slung an arm over Justin's shoulders, and kissed him. "Probably not."

\----------

"What was that?" Ted asked Em, who looked equally surprised. "Are they friends?"

Mikey's eyes turned sad. "Of course not. He's just another trick." 

"I don't know," Emmett said. "They looked kind of friendly."


	4. Chapter 4

"I should take a shower. I must stink of that guy."

"Yeah, you do." Brian nuzzled Justin's neck, kissed his ear, and rutted slowly against his thigh. "It's fucking hot." The need to fuck came over Brian so quickly he almost gasped. "Jesus Justin, I need to…" 

"It's only fair. I just fucked someone. You didn't." Justin reached for the lube and popped the lid open.

"Are you sure?"

Justin smiled mockingly. "Since you don't seem to be able to pick up a bottom, I guess I'll have to let you fuck me."

"Hey, I can call that guy and he'll be over in…" Brian's voice trailed off when he heard Justin moan. He looked down and saw that Justin had put one well lubed finger inside of himself.

Justin pulled it out and slowly put it in again, using his other hand to stroke his cock. The next time his finger came out he added one more and started to move them faster and faster, murmuring something incoherent when he felt the stretch. 

When Brian saw precum leaking from Justin's cock he took a firm grip around Justin's wrist. "Stop! Let me do it."

Justin opened his eyes and smiled at Brian. He pulled his fingers out and spread his legs widely. 

Brian slowly worked two fingers inside of Justin, feeling him tense up when he added a third one. Stilling his hand, he bent down to kiss him. 

"Are you ready to do this?" Brian asked, pushing his forehead against Justin's. 

"Yes. Fuck me."

Brian felt his hand shake a bit when he put on the condom. He smiled to himself, thinking of the hundreds of times he'd done this before. Now he was nervous about fucking a seventeen year old?

"Just one more thing." 

"What?" 

"I _will_ fuck you later."

Brian sighed. "I know." 

\---------

Brian put the head of his cock against Justin's hole and pushed in. He heard Justin moan when he hit his prostate. He tried to go slowly but Justin pushed his hips up and Brian slid all the way inside. 

"Ahh, fuck! You're so incredibly tight, it's unbelievable!" 

Brian grabbed a handful of Justin's hair, his other hand holding Justin's hip in a tight grip. He started to move quickly and steadily. When Justin put his legs around Brian's waist and pulled him close, Brian couldn't hold back any longer. 

"Justin, fuck! I'm coming!" Brian shot hard inside of Justin, his face expressing nothing but utter bliss. 

Justin reached up and pulled Brian's head close to kiss him.

Brian pulled out carefully and asked Justin if he was okay. 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't cum."

"I will, soon. Roll over." Justin nudged Brian's shoulder. 

Brian didn't even hesitate; he just sighed and turned onto his back.

Justin used his knee to push Brian's legs apart. He put on a condom, trying not to touch his dick too much. He was too hard; too horny. He wasn't going to last any longer than Brian had. 

Not saying a word, Brian closed his eyes and bit his lip when Justin pushed into him. When Justin started to move, Brian let out a shuddering breath and smiled up at him.

\----------

Brian woke to the sound of coffee brewing and cabinet doors being opened and shut. He walked into the kitchen and found Justin making breakfast. 

Justin whimpered when he sat down to butter a piece of toast. 

"What?" Brian asked when he saw Justin wince.

"Nothing; I'm just a little sore." Justin smiled at him.

Brian ran his fingers through Justin's hair. "Yeah, me too."

"Are you okay with this? Taking turns being the top?"

"I can't see any other way we could make this work. Can you?"

"No, not really."

Brian bent down and kissed Justin on the cheek. "Then I'm okay with it."


	5. Chapter 5

Justin packed his bag while Brian watched from the sofa. 

It had been going on for over a month, now. 'Every time he spends the night he looks more and more tired,' Brian thought to himself.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" he finally came right out and asked Justin.

"A friend of Daphne's told me I could stay on her couch for two nights. After that, I have no idea."

Brian shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Later." Justin closed the door to the loft behind him. 

"Later," Brian said to the door. 

\----------

"Brian! Hi!" Justin walked over to the booth in the diner where the gang was eating lunch.

"Everyone, this is Justin," Brian said. "Justin, this is my oldest friend, Michael; this exciting man is Ted, my accountant; and this beautifully pink and orange dressed queen is Emmett."

"I know you!" Justin smiled at Emmett. "We've danced together!" 

"I can't believe you remember me!" Emmett sounded so happy, it made Brian glare at him.

When Justin bent down to whisper something into Brian's ear, Brian put his turkey sandwich down and followed him towards the bathroom. 

"Did he just pick Brian up? That boy is amazing!" Emmett exclaimed. "I should have snagged him for myself right there on the dance floor."

\----------

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked Justin.

"I just came to see if they need any help busing tables, but they don't." 

"Did you talk to Deb?"

"Red hair? And a bit…" Justin flapped his arms around his head. 

Brian laughed. "That would be her, alright. She's Michael's mom and I love her dearly."

They walked into the bathroom and Brian threw himself all over Justin. "I'm fucking horny. What do you want to do?"

For the first time since Brian had met him, he thought Justin looked younger than his age. Brian saw that he was blushing and looking down at his shoes. 

"Hey, just tell me what you want and you got it." 

"I…I don't know. I just needed you."

"That's okay, too." Brian sat on the closed toilet seat, pulling Justin down onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I tried to talk to my dad again."

"Didn't go so well?"

"Nope. I'm still gay, and he's still a homophobe."

"Fuck!"

"I'm just so tired. I have no place to sleep tonight, and I still don't know how to pay for PIFA." Justin rested his head on Brian's shoulder, letting his body relax against Brian's.

Brian took a deep breath. "Move in with me. It's crazy that you keep sleeping in different beds every night. You're exhausted. Let me pay for everything...just for now," he added, when Justin started to protest.

"The loft is only big enough for one person," Justin reasoned.

"I'll get us something bigger."

"No, you won't," Justin managed to giggle.

"No, I won't, but we'll find a way to make it work," Brian assured him. "You'll be spending most of your time at school, and I work a lot."

"And I'm going to find a job. You won't even know I'm there."

"Sounds boring." Brian clenched his hand around Justin's dick, squeezing it hard. 

When they started to make out, Brian felt his cock growing hard under Justin's ass. "God! I want to rim you so badly right now," he growled.

Then he pulled himself together. "Seriously, Justin, you have to focus on school."

"You don't think I should work part time?"

"You can help out at Kinnetik every now and then. Does that sound okay?"

"I guess a man needs to know when to ask for help." Justin hugged Brian tightly and smiled at him. "So, you want to rim me?" he asked, happily.

"Mhmm."

Justin stood up and pushed his pants down. 

"My ass is yours for the next ten minutes. Use them well."


	6. Chapter 6

Justin and Brian danced to their own beat, their bodies pressing together as they kissed endlessly. Brian ran his fingers through Justin's blond hair, Justin laughing at his whispered words.

Emmett, Ted, and Michael watched them from the bar when they separated a short time later, Justin dancing away with a younger guy, and Brian sticking his hand down a trick's pants to drag him into the back room.

"I think Brian is truly happy with him," Emmett said. 

Ted nodded in agreement. 

"Don't be stupid." Mikey was clearly not amused.

"Justin's been around for a couple of months now," Emmett reminded him.

"He's seventeen, for God's sake!"

"No, he's actually eighteen." Brian had returned from the back room before they'd noticed. 

"That was quick." Ted smiled at Brian.

"He was boring and had a small dick."

"Whatever!" Michael shouted. “You can't be in a relationship with Justin!"

"Why not?" Emmett hid behind Ted when both Michael and Brian glared at him.

"Because he doesn't do boyfriends!"

"Someone's got a boyfriend?" Justin interrupted, walking up to the bar from the dance floor. 

"Brian does," Michael said.

Justin looked a bit hesitantly at Brian.

"It's you! You're his boyfriend."

"No, I'm not! He doesn't do boyfriends, and I'm perfectly happy not being one." 

"A match made in heaven," Emmett sighed. 

"This is confusing." Justin looked up at Brian. "Let's go home and fuck each other's brains out."

Brian laughed, steering them both towards the door.

Michael stomped away, overhearing the squee that tumbled from Emmett's lips.

"Oh my god, Teddy! He said 'each other'!"

\-----------

"Sunshine, how did it go with the money for PIFA?" Deb shouted from the kitchen. 

"I found a way to pay for it." Justin squeezed Brian's hand before walking into the kitchen to tell Debbie all about it.

"You're paying for it?" Michael asked Brian.

"He's working it off."

"In bed?"

" _At Kinnetik_." Brian's voice suddenly took on a dangerous edge. 

Mikey chose to ignore it. "So, he lives with you, fucks you, and now he works for you?" 

"It's not like that," Brian said. "He's just---around." 

"All the time!"

"Not all the time." 

Brian walked away from Mikey, out the back door. 

Justin followed him minutes later. He didn't say anything; just rested his head on Brian's chest. "Anywhere we can fuck?" he decided to ask when he felt Brian's arm circling around him. 

"God, I love how your mind works." Brian kissed him. "There's a tiny, little bathroom upstairs."

"Large enough for you to get on your hands and knees?" Justin wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Let's find out."

\----------

Brian and Justin locked themselves into the bathroom and looked around. 

"Brian, this isn't going to work." Justin wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"No, but you can ride me." Brian sat down on the toilet lid, freeing his cock.

Justin smiled. "I love that you're always ready for me to get fucked." 

Brian raised an eyebrow and put on a condom.

Justin took his time, making sure it was well lubed.

"Okay, that's enough." Brian took a hold of his arm, turning him so that Justin's back was against his chest.

Justin carefully lowered himself onto Brian's dick, both of them moaning aloud when the head of Brian's cock entered his tight hole. He let himself adjust to Brian's thickness before starting to ride him.

Brian draped an arm around Justin, jerking his cock hard and fast, just the way he knew Justin loved it. 

When Justin sped up his movements they both gave in, coming at the same time.

After their breathing had returned to normal, Justin turned to face Brian. "You know..." he started. 

"Yes, I know," Brian cut him off. "The minute we get back to the loft I'll be on all fours with your dick buried deep inside me."

Justin kissed Brian on the cheek. "Good boy!" he said, before he got up to get dressed.

\----------

Justin heard Brian's voice coming from the kitchen. He walked toward it, stopping when he heard Deb talking to Brian.

"You know that Mikey is just confused about you being with Justin. He's not being mean. You're not _his_ Brian anymore and he doesn't know how to react."

"I'm still the same," Brian insisted. "I still work too much, drink too much, and fuck my way through the gay world of Pittsburgh. The only thing that's different is now I have a---roommate."

Justin smiled at the last word.

"I think he's more than a roommate," Deb said.

"He probably is," Brian sighed.

"You love him, don't you?"

"I just know that I want him around...for a long time."

Debbie hugged Brian, and she smiled at Justin when they passed each other in the doorway.

Justin put his arms around Brian. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. "Not without you."


	7. Chapter 7

“No, I don’t want to see you again!” Brian tried his best not to sound too harsh, while telling the trick to leave him alone. Not only wasn’t he a very good fuck, he was clingy, too. 

Finally getting rid of him, Brian got inside the jeep and drove away from Babylon.

He walked up the stairs to the loft, thinking of what waited for him in there; a chaos that somehow had started to feel homelike. Living with Justin hadn’t always been fun, but he had come to enjoy it over the last month. It had gone a lot smoother than he had thought it would.

\----------

The lights were on in the bedroom, and Brian saw Justin’s blond head leaning over a book, papers all around him, and music playing in the background. He bent down to kiss his neck, inhaling his scent. 

Justin looked up and smiled at him. “Did you have a nice night out?” he asked, sounding really interested. 

Brian was still surprised that he didn’t show any signs of jealousy. "Yeah," he shrugged, "it was okay, the same as always." Undressing, he headed towards the shower. “You stayed in all night?”

“Yes, I had _a lot_ of homework to take care of.”

Brian turned around. “Justin!" he said, very seriously. "You can’t work at Kinnetik if it interferes with your studies. We have talked about this! I believe we even called it a rule.”

Justin rolled his eyes, but had to agree with him. It was a rule, and he had broken it this week. He truly enjoyed school, but the work at Kinnetik was so much fun, too. He still felt badly that he lived rent-free at the loft, letting Brian pay for everything. Brian couldn’t care less and Justin knew it, but working it off at Kinnetik was something he had to do for his own sake.

Brian walked back to Justin and gave him a hug, “I’m serious, you know. You can’t work too much.” 

Justin sighed against his chest. “I know. It won’t happen again.”

Justin was already in bed, half asleep, when Brian got out of the shower. He curled up around Brian when Brian got into bed. 

Smiling down at him, Brian thought of how right it felt to have Justin’s body wrapped around his own. 

It didn't feel clingy at all.

\----------

“Brian, have you seen my sketch pad?” Justin was late for school and he sounded desperate. 

Brian pointed to the computer table and Justin ran past him, snagging the pad before continuing towards the door. 

Brian stopped him. “Hey, take it easy. I’ll drive you to school.”

“You don’t need to do that.” 

“Yes, I do, and I expect you to blow me in the car.”

Justin smiled up at him. “Oh, okay!”

Brian shook his head; the kid was so fucking easy, sometimes.

\----------

The second they got into the jeep, Justin was all over him; licking his neck, and sucking at his ear lobe. Brian turned his head so they could kiss. He wished they had awakened earlier, so they had had time to fuck at least once.

Justin opened Brian’s pants and took out his cock. It was already hard, and he bent down and swallowed it down to the hilt. Brian moaned, concentrating very hard on driving. When Justin did something with his tongue, Brian had to struggle to keep his eyes open. 

Justin swallowed around his cock, and Brian felt himself starting to come. 

“Justin, slow down. I can’t… Aaah fuck!” Brian’s hips pushed upwards when he suddenly shot deep down Justin’s throat. Justin licked his lips, leaning over to kiss Brian deeply. 

“What the fuck?! We’re not in that kind of hurry.” Brian looked over at Justin and saw him take out his own dick, starting to stroke it. 

Justin slumped down in the passenger seat, closing his eyes, his hand working fast on his cock. 

“Fuck, Justin! That’s hot.” Brian pulled over outside of PIFA and bent down over him. He kissed him sloppily, Justin moaning in his mouth. 

Justin’s hand sped up when Brian massaged his nipples through his tee. “Harder, Brian…” 

Brian pinched his nipple, twisting it roughly, Justin arching his back and coming all over his hand. Brian took a hold of it and licked it clean, while sucking at Justin’s fingers. 

\----------

“Are you finished around noon?”

“Yeah.” Justin straightened his clothes and picked up his bag.

“I need you to take care of something at Kinnetik. Can you make it there before lunch?”

“Sure. What is it?” 

Brian smiled and placed Justin’s hand on his cock. It was hard again. 

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m sure I can fix that for you. What did you have in mind?”

“Anything that makes me cum, will do.” 

Justin laughed and started to get out of the car. “Fucking hell!” he yelled.

“What?” Brian looked around to see what had caused that outburst.

“That guy, again.” Justin pointed towards a guy who was standing on the sidewalk.

“Who’s that?”

“Ian or Ethan, or whatever. He wants to “spend time” with me, and wants me to draw a picture for the cover of his cd.”

“His cd?”

“He plays the violin.”

They looked at each other and shuddered.

“Are you going to “spend time” with him?”

Justin looked at Brian like he had grown a second head. “I’d rather eat pussy.”

Brian laughed out loud. “Okay, so that’s a no, then.” He took a closer look at the guy. “What’s that on his chin?”

“I believe it’s called a beard.”

“No! I’ve seen beards before, and that’s not a beard.” Brian shook his head.

“I really need to go.” Justin stepped out of the car and the violin player approached him immediately.

Brian opened the door in time to hear Justin say, “Fuck off.”

Brian got out and called “Justin!” When Justin turned around, Brian said, “You forgot your cell phone.”

Walking towards him, Brian gave him his phone and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, he said, "I can still taste my cum on your tongue," loudly enough for everyone close to hear. 

Justin giggled and walked away, thinking that was also a way to tell everyone that they are _not_ boyfriends.

Brian watched him for a long time before driving away. 

\----------

“Ready to get fucked?” Justin smiled sweetly at Brian.

“I was hoping you were.”

“Want to take turns?”

Brian shrugged, “Whatever." He closed the door behind Justin and locked it. When he turned around, Justin had begun to undress. Brian smiled appreciatively when he saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Letting his hand play over Justin’s smooth chest, down to his stomach, Brian's fingers traced over his muscles.

They both jumped when Brian’s phone rang.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, but I have to take this. Five minutes, okay?” Brian walked behind his desk to answer the phone.  
Justin stood looking at Brian for a couple of minutes. He saw his long, lean body naked behind the desk, focused on the phone call and his computer. He was hot! 

Justin walked around the desk and took out a condom and some lube from the top drawer. He kissed Brian’s neck, his hands wandering down his back, down to his ass. He rubbed it slightly before putting his hand between Brian’s legs, massaging his balls. 

Brian shifted a bit to give Justin better access. His cock was so hard; it was really difficult to concentrate on what the client was saying.

Justin moved to stand in front of Brian, opening the condom wrapper and looking at Brian’s dick with a raised eyebrow. 

Brian nodded, but in the next moment, Justin moved it towards his own cock. Brian watched him put it on before taking the lube, making sure he was really wet and using the last of it to rub it over Brian’s balls, back towards his hole. Brian took a hold of his arm and pulled it away from his body; he couldn’t take anymore before coming.

Justin picked up another condom and walked to the middle of the floor, where he laid down. He placed the condom beside him and started fondling his cock and balls. He made sure Brian looked at him when he let a finger trace around his hole, slowly pushing the tip of his finger inside. Justin heard Brian growl something into the phone, and seconds later he was standing over him, slowly jacking his own cock.

Brian bit his bottom lip, looking down at Justin. “You look so fucking hot, I don’t know where to start.”

“You should be on your hands and knees, waiting for me to start.”

Brian didn’t even hesitate; he just got down next to Justin.

Behind him, Justin pressed his body tightly against Brian’s. He parted his ass cheeks, running his tongue along Brian’s crack, before jabbing it into his hole. He pulled back and did it again, feeling Brian’s body shake under his hands. 

Justin decided it was time to stop playing around. He listened to Brian moan loudly when he pushed the head of his cock inside of him. He held still for a couple of seconds before he started to fuck Brian with long, hard thrusts.

“Don’t come.” 

“Huh?” Brian had started to jerk his cock in time with Justin’s moves.

“Don’t come!” 

“Why the fuck not?” 

“What do you think?” 

Justin picked up the other condom, swatting away Brian’s hand. He rolled it onto Brian’s hard, very wet cock, while still fucking him. Justin pushed inside a few more times, before pulling out and switching places with Brian.

When Brian slid inside of Justin, they both moaned. “God Justin, you’re so fucking tight! I love feeling you around my cock.” 

Justin pushed back hard, and when Brian’s cock brushed over his prostate he knew he wouldn’t last long. When Brian reached around him and stroked him hard, Justin came, shuddering all over Brian’s carpet.

Brian let out a long sigh and came seconds later, buried deep inside of Justin’s ass. He slumped down over him. “That was so fucking good. Your ass is amazing. Your cock is amazing, too.” 

He moved them both so they were lying side by side on the floor, their fingers entwined.

\----------

“Did that guy bother you again?”

“Who?”

“The fiddler; from this morning.”

“Ian? No, I think he got your message loud and clear.”

“Good! Let me know if you have any more problems with him.”

“I love that you always take care of me.”

“Well, someone has to do it,” Brian muttered.

He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett and Ted were standing at the bar watching Justin take his third trick for the evening into the backroom. They were used to seeing him pick up guys, but three in just a few hours was a bit much. Emmett raised an eyebrow at Ted, who nodded towards Brian.

“What’s wrong with Justin, tonight?” Emmett asked Brian.

“Nothing is wrong with him. He’s a teenager. I would be worried if he didn’t fuck every hot guy he came across." He'd never admit it to the gossip queen, but Brian had no idea what was up with Justin. It looked like some kind of pain management. God knows, he’d done it enough times, himself, to recognize the signs.

“You don’t mind?” Emmett continued, looking curiously at Brian.

“I’m fucking proud.” 

Minutes later, Justin walked out of the backroom and into Brian’s arms. 

“Busy night?” 

Justin shrugged and put his arms around Brian.

Brian let his lips run over the smooth skin on Justin’s neck, up to his ear. “You okay?” he whispered. 

Justin nodded and snuggled closer. 

Brian let Justin slump against his chest, just holding him for a while. “Need me to fuck you?” he asked. He smiled when he felt Justin nod against his shoulder.

\----------

Justin was quiet on the ride home, happy that Brian had known what he'd needed. He hadn't wanted to have to ask for it. Two tops living together wasn’t always easy, but they were getting better at it. He was still surprised that they had managed to find a way to deal with it that felt right for the both of them. 

He had been so sure it wouldn’t last more than a few weeks, a couple of months at the most, before one of them would get tired of this non-conventional relationship. Instead, he'd started to feel like he belonged with Brian, and that scared him. He hadn’t been looking for a boyfriend when they'd first met, and he still wasn’t. Yet, here he was, living with the most perfect man he’d ever met.

“Did I lose you?” Brian asked, as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

“No. I was just thinking, about us.”

“Don’t think about it. Just do what I do and ignore it.”

“Ignore us?”

“Ignore the need to think things through.”

Justin shrugged, suddenly falling silent.

“You’re still thinking, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be.” Justin smiled at Brian and pulled him down for a kiss. “A brain as excellent as mine is so hard to turn off.”

“Twat. Let’s just keep doing what we're doing. As long as it works for us, it’s fine. “

“Okay.”

Brian bit his lip, glancing over at Justin. “It does work this way, right?”

“I can’t see how it could get any better than this, unless we get married and move into a mansion.” Justin laughed when he saw the sheer horror on Brian’s face. “Don’t worry, that’s _not_ what I’m dreaming of.”

“What are you dreaming of?”

“Your cock in my mouth. I want to blow you.” Justin dropped to his knees, opening Brian’s pants.

Brian took a hold of Justin and pulled him up from the floor. He gave him a long, hard kiss and hugged him tightly before pushing him down to his knees again. Leaning against the wall, Brian closed his eyes and sighed happily when his fingers found Justin’s hair.

\----------

Justin licked the cum off of his lips and stood up. Kissing Brian deeply while opening his shirt, he ran his hands over his chest. He licked at Brian’s nipples and made them hard, then let his fingers trace the muscles on his stomach down to his dick. He pulled Brian’s pants off and Brian shrugged off his shirt. 

Quickly undressing him, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin, and walked them both into the bedroom. He pushed him gently down onto his back on the bed, then draped himself over him. 

They laid still for a while, letting their bodies react to each other. When their cocks started to swell, Brian slowly moved his hips over Justin’s crotch, pushing down on his dick. Justin threw his arms around Brian’s neck and rocked against him.

“Feel good?” Brian asked. 

Justin answered him with hard kisses, scratching his nails down his back. 

Groaning, Brian pushed himself away from Justin’s body, reaching for a condom. Justin started to stroke his cock while he watched him put it on. Letting his legs fall apart, he pushed his ass up towards Brian.

“I’m going to fuck you, Justin. I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Brian lubed his cock, pushing into Justin slowly and steadily without stopping until he was buried inside of him.

Closing his eyes, Justin moaned when Brian hit his prostate. 

Brian pulled out entirely, then pushed hard back inside, pulling Justin closer to him. Taking a hold of his hips, he started to fuck him with long, hard thrusts. He loved being in control; loved having Justin beg to get fucked. 

Looking down, Brian saw that Justin’s head was tilted back, one hand pinching his nipples and the other one working fast on his cock. He saw his precum run over his fingers, down to his flat stomach. Pulling out, Brian bent down and licked the head of Justin’s cock, making him shudder. Sucking hard on it, Justin came in his mouth.

The taste of Justin’s cum brought Brian over the edge. He pushed hard inside one more time, coming deep inside of him. 

Lying down next to him, Brian pulled Justin close.

\----------

“Justin, stop sighing! Neither of us is going to fall asleep while you keep making those sounds.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry is bullshit. Just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you.”

“I talked to my dad today.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“I need to pay my tuition for next semester. I was hoping he would offer to do it for me.”

“Didn’t happen?”

“Nope. He didn’t even want to talk to me.”

Brian shook his head, running his hand over Justin’s hair. “You know I'll take care of that for you. You don’t have to ask him for help, anymore. I really don’t mind paying for it.”

“I just feel so stupid, not being able to do it by myself.”

“Don’t even think about it. “

Justin sighed again. “There's more.”

“More bad news?” Brian pulled him close.

“I got that scholarship I told you about.”

“That’s great! Let’s celebrate.” Brian started to run his hands down Justin’s body again, but Justin swatted them away.

“Because of the scholarship, I just got a chance to go to New York to paint for two months, but I have no idea whether or not I should go.”

“What? Why?”

“This.” Justin motioned his hand between them and around the loft.

Brian sighed. “Justin, there are no locks on our door. You can walk away any time you like.”

“But that’s the thing; I don’t want to walk away, even if it’s only for two months. I told you a long time ago that I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.”

“Justin, you’re going to New York, not the moon.”

Justin smiled when he asked, “What if you find a bottom to take my place?” 

“That _would_ make things easier.”

“You do realize that you'd miss my cock up your ass?”

“That's true.” Brian smiled at Justin. “But more importantly, I'd miss _my_ cock up _your_ ass.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet. And people say you’re not a romantic.”

\----------

A couple of nights later, Justin walked into the bedroom and lay down next to Brian. “I've decided to go to New York. I’ll leave in two days and I'll stay with a friend of Daphne's.”

“Good for you.” Brian got up from the bed and opened the closet door, taking out a couple of suitcases.

“Thanks, I’ll pack tomorrow night.”

Brian nodded, pulling out some of his suits and a bunch of black tees.

“What are you doing? Are you going on a business trip?”

“Yeah. I’ll be gone for quite awhile.”

Justin sat up on the bed. “Why haven’t you told me about this?!”

Brian shrugged, continuing to pack his clothes.

“Where are you going?”

“New York. I have some business to take care of.”

A smile spread across Justin’s face, but he didn’t say anything.

“Justin, listen. It’s a big city. We don’t have to see each other all the time.”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

Brian shrugged, “Maybe you want to find your own way into the world, or something. How the fuck should I know what you need?”

“I’ve already found my way into the world; it led me straight to you.” Justin smiled sweetly at Brian.

“Cute… “Brian drawled.

“How long are you staying?”

“We’ll see how things turn out at Kinnetik, with Cynthia and Ted taking care of things, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I rented an apartment, so you don’t have to live with Daphne’s friend if you don’t want to.”

“Tough decision; living with you, or sleeping on a lumpy couch at a stranger's place.” 

\----------

“You’re moving to New York?!” 

“It’s only for two months, Mikey. Justin got this scholarship, and I have some work to do there.”

“He forced you to go with him?”

“Mikey! Has anyone ever been able to force me into anything?”

“No.” Mikey pouted, but had to agree with him.

“I’m leaving because I want to, not because he asked me... which he didn’t, by the way.”

“Promise to call?”

“Yes, Mikey, I promise.” Brian hung up the phone. Turning to Justin, he kissed him for a long time. 

\----------

Justin looked out the window of the plane, thinking he'd made the right decision to leave for New York. He had no idea why Brian had decided to go with him, but he hadn’t wanted to ask. He guessed Brian had his reasons.

Brian sat next to Justin reading a book, his hand resting on Justin's thigh, slowly stroking it up and down. Licking his lips, Justin glanced at Brian's hand, watching his long, strong fingers play on his leg.

Justin stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Brian moved his legs out of the way so Justin could walk past him.

Justin looked down at Brian, who was engulfed in the book he was reading. “Brian, I need you to come with me.”

Brian finally looked up. “Why?”

Justin palmed the bulge in his pants and walked away.

Brian threw the book aside and took a couple of long strides to catch up with him. “I love it when you’re horny.”

They looked around in the tiny bathroom, Justin finally sitting down on the toilet lid. Opening his pants, his cock sprung free. He was already hard. Brian smiled appreciatively, taking his pants off.

Justin put on a condom and Brian handed him some lube. Pouring it on his fingers, he put a hand around Brian’s waist, sliding a lubed finger inside him. 

Brian moaned and bent down to kiss Justin. Pushing in another finger, Justin moved them carefully in and out. He took Brian’s cock in his mouth and sucked him while he continued to finger him. 

Brian yanked Justin’s fingers out of his hole. Turning around, he carefully sat down on Justin’s cock with his back against him. They both groaned when Brian let himself slide all the way down on Justin’s dick. He began riding Justin fast and hard while Justin jerked him off. It didn’t take long before they both came.

\----------

This is the place you rented for us, Brian? It’s huge!” Justin looked around in the large apartment. “You really didn’t have to do this. We could have stayed in something much smaller.”

“Why would we, when we don’t have to?”

“It’s so expensive; my scholarship won’t pay for even one room in here.”

“Justin! Listen to me. Are you listening?”

“Yes, I’m listening.” Justin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling.

“You need to get over this money issue. Yes, I have money. You don’t. Let me use it any way I want to. You don’t have to feel badly when I’m using it on us. I didn’t rent this place for you, I rented it for us. I’m paying for your tuition because I don’t want you to have to work and study at the same time. We said you would pay me back later and I’m sure you will, but if you can’t, that’s fine, too. I’m happy you want to pay for this apartment, but we both know that you can’t do it. Use your scholarship to paint and stop obsessing over this!”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, can we please fuck in a room that's big enough for us both to move in?”

“Of course, we can. I guess it’s your turn to be on top.”

“Believe me, Sunshine. I know.”


	9. Chapter 9

Justin woke up alone in bed on their first day in New York. Searching the room, he saw Brian standing in front of the large window. 

“Good morning.”

Brian turned around, smiling. 

Jumping out of bed, Justin walked over to him. “The view is amazing! I could stay in this apartment forever.”

“Me, too.” Brian threw an arm around him, kissing him for a long time. 

“Can we go out for breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Of course, you are.” 

After a quick shower, they headed out to the nearest coffee shop.

\----------

“So, how do you like being a member of the mile high club?” Brian asked, as they finished their last cup of coffee.

“I was already a member.”

“Justin, you're eighteen. How is it even possible that you have already done that, too?”

“I was on vacation in Europe with my parents when I turned seventeen. On the flight back home, I got bored. I saw this really hot guy, and everyone else was asleep so I fucked him.”

“In the bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

Brian shook his head. “It’s like listening to me when I was your age.” 

Justin smiled at him and stood up. “I need to go and check out the studio I’ll paint in.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“No. You go and do whatever you came here to do, and I’ll meet you back home before dinner.” 

“Okay. Later.” Brian watched him leave, then walked back to the apartment.

\----------

“How was the studio?”

“Small, but okay. I’ll be able to paint in it.”

“Are you sharing it with anyone?”

“Yes, some girl from Sweden. We worked out a schedule so we won’t be there at the same time.”

“Do you want to go out for dinner? I’ve stayed in all day. I could use some fresh air.”

“Did you manage to get any work done?”

“I’ve set up my computer and got the internet working. I’ll use the spare room next to the bedroom as an office.”

“Brian, why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see if this city is even an alternative for my company.”

“It’ll be fine. You’re amazing at your job.”

Brian hugged Justin tightly, whispering a “Thank you,” in his ear.

\----------

Brian came home after a night alone at a club. Justin worked crazy hours in his studio and Brian wasn’t expecting him to come home before morning. "I thought you were painting," he said, surprised to see Justin sitting on the sofa in front of the window.

“No, I'm too tired. I've just been sitting here, watching the lights. Where have you been?”

“Out.”

Justin nodded. He looked more in need of sleep than he had in a long time.

“I had a few meetings with potential clients today. They sounded interested,” Brian told him, bending down to kiss his blond head.

“That's great, Brian!” 

“Yeah, it's good to know that I could do it if I wanted to.” 

“You're not going to move here?”

“No. It's not the right time, yet.”

“What are you waiting for?”

Brian shrugged. 

“Remember, I said I was going to do my internship at Kinnetik?” 

“Sure. You told me that the second time we met.” 

“Aw, you remembered...” 

Brian stared at him. "Do you _want_ me to say no?" 

“Like you could say no to me. What I was going to say is that I still want to do it. I've learned so much working there part time, but I want to see more of what you're doing and I want you to let me do my own campaign."

"Of course. Anything else? Want me to take down the moon for you? Would you like a bag of gold?"

“Thanks for offering, but this is fine for now.” Justin smiled sweetly at him. “I just wanted to tell you what you can expect from me during the next semester, since you're paying for it.”

“Thanks for telling me.”

Justin watched Brian in the light that was pouring in through the window. “Can I draw you?” 

“Here?”

“Yeah. Could you take off your shirt?” 

Brian took it off slowly, expecting Justin to jump him any second. But when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Justin still sitting on the sofa, sketch pad in his lap, and his hand flying over the page.

Staring at Brian's broad shoulders and the muscles in his back, Justin thought he was fucking lucky to be sitting right there, sketching the gorgeous man. 

When Brian moved a bit, a different set of muscles became visible. Justin turned to a new page in his sketch pad and had just begun to draw another picture of him, when he saw Brian’s arms move and heard a thud. Belt falling onto the floor, Brian took off his pants painfully slowly.

Justin smiled when he saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He moaned when Brian turned around, holding his huge cock in his hand. He’d started to jerk off by the window.

Justin tried to continue to draw, but his hand kept moving down to his own cock. When Brian wiped a drop of precum off the head of his dick and licked at his finger, Justin opened his pants and started to massage himself.

“So fucking hot to watch you do that,” Brian muttered, slumping against the window. His eyes locked on Justin’s hand working his cock. Brian was so hard; he knew he was going to come any second, now. 

When Justin started to play with his nipples, Brian let out a moan and came all over the floor. Justin watched Brian's cum shoot out in long ropes, feeling himself start to spasm. He came on the sketch he’d just made.

Brian looked down at it and laughed. “Only an artist could make that mess look hot. I’d pay for it.” He pulled Justin up to his feet. “Let’s go to bed and sleep in really late tomorrow.”

Justin nodded, letting Brian half carry him into the bedroom.

\----------

A couple of weeks later Brian was working through a pile of papers when his cell phone rang. 

“Hi.”

“Hey, meet me at The Pleasure Zone in an hour.” Justin hung up without waiting for an answer.

Brian smiled. They had found that club on their first week in New York and they both loved it. It reminded them of Babylon, but it was larger, the guys were hotter, and the backroom was dirtier. He finished up his work, and had time for a quick shower before he was supposed to meet Justin.

Waiting outside the club, Brian couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face when Justin walked up to him. Justin threw his arms around him and they just stood there hugging and kissing for a while before walking inside.

The music was loud, the smell of horny men was arousing, and they knew they were going to have a great time.

Brian bent down and kissed Justin hard. “I need to fuck.” After one final kiss he walked over to a guy standing by the bar.

Justin laughed, heading towards the dance floor to a young, blond twink with a great body who just begged to be topped.

Ten minutes later they were standing side by side in the club's back room, fucking their tricks. Brian moved his head closer to Justin’s and kissed him. They moaned in each other's mouths when they felt the familiar taste of the other's tongue. Brian’s hand roamed over Justin’s side, his back, and finally down to his ass. He let it rest there, following Justin’s moves when he thrust into his trick.

Brian could hardly watch him fuck. It was so hot he was afraid he was going to cum. Focused on his own guy, tall, hard body and a big dick that he was jerking fast, Brian told him to stop. He didn’t want it to be over just yet. He let his finger wander further down Justin’s crack till it was resting on the edge of his hole. He waited till Justin looked up at him, then pushed his finger inside.

Justin groaned, pushing back on it. Brian felt his own cock get even harder just from listening to the sounds he was making. Speeding up his rhythm, Brian fucked the trick in front of him and Justin’s ass at the same time. Justin pulled Brian’s face close again and they kissed while they both came. 

“Aaah, that was great.” Justin smiled up at Brian, who wrapped his arms around him. “Want to go home so you can really fuck me?” 

“Yeah? You want that?”

Justin nodded and blushed. 

Brian loved that he still blushed when he wanted to get fucked. He knew just how hard it was to actually ask for it; even though it got a bit easier every time he let Justin fuck him. He still couldn’t believe the only person he liked well enough to have some sort of relationship with was another top. It still didn’t make any sense to him, but he guessed it didn’t matter anymore. He was stuck with Justin now.

Brian smiled down at him. “Let’s go home, then.”

\----------

Brian woke up the next morning when Justin parted his ass cheeks, running his tongue down his crack. Spreading his legs, Brian put his forehead on his arms. Justin’s tongue reached his hole, licking at it for a bit before going back to lapping long wipes along his crack. 

Brian’s hips pushed down, rubbing his cock against the sheets, trying to find some sort of relief. Justin’s tongue jabbing inside his hole, he groaned deeply in his chest, his precum making a wet spot on the bed. It felt amazing when Justin started to tongue fuck him hard. He tried not to cum right away.

“Justin, please.”

“Please, what?” 

“Fuck me,” Brian muttered into the pillow, pushing his ass up towards him. 

Justin reached out for a condom and put it on. His cock long and hard, he couldn’t wait to be inside Brian. Running two fingers over his open, wet hole, he slid them both inside and stretched him. He felt Brian moving with him, fucking himself on them. When Brian started to moan, Justin pulled them out and pushed his cock inside down to the hilt.

“Fuck!” Brian shouted, rising to his knees.

Justin took a hold of his hips and fucked him with long thrusts. He pulled all the way out, using his hands to spread Brian’s ass cheeks even more, then pushed in hard again. The third time he did it, Brian started to jerk himself off. Justin fucked him harder and harder until they finally came together.

Pulling out, Justin fell down onto the bed next to Brian. “Good morning,” he smiled, pulling him close.

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

\----------

On their final week in New York, Brian looked up when Justin got home from his studio. 

Looking tired but happy, Justin had paint stains all over him. “I’m done with the first painting!” he exclaimed.

“The large one with the blue and orange block pattern?”

“Yeah.” 

“I really like that one.”

“It turned out okay. The other one is almost done, too. I was afraid I wasn’t going to be able to finish it.”

“You've really enjoyed painting here, haven’t you?”

“It worked out better than I ever could have dreamed. This city inspires me so much.”

“Want to celebrate?”

“No, I’m too tired. You go out if you want to. I need to get some sleep.” 

“That’s okay. I’ve been out almost every night this week. I have some work to take care of.”

“I need to take a shower. Want to join me?” Justin wiggled his ass in front of Brian, taking off his clothes as he slowly walked into the bathroom.

Brian rose from his desk within seconds, following him.

Standing under the shower spray, Justin enjoying the feeling of Brian washing his arms and face clean from the paint. He sighed and leaned backward against his chest when Brian turned him around and began to wash his hair.

Brian’s naked cock pressing in between Justin’s ass cheeks, they both held still, enjoying the feeling. Brian bit his lip to keep from moaning when he felt the smooth skin on Justin’s ass against his growing dick. 

“Fuck, Justin.” Brian shook his head, took a deep breath, and rolled on a condom. Where the hell did that thought even come from? They fucked other people all the time. This was not an option. Ignoring the “yet” that was echoing in his head, Brian pushed his sheathed cock inside of him.

\----------

“Ready to go home, Justin?”

“Yeah, but I’m kind of sad to leave. I’ve had a great time.”

“We’ll be back.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. When you’re finished at PIFA, you'll have to move here to become a huge fucking success.”

“So, we’ll be back in a couple of years?”

“Sure we will.” Brian smiled down at Justin. He’d just made a plan years into the future with this boy, he thought, and he didn’t even feel like he was going to freak out about it.

“I'll miss the apartment, though. It's beautiful.”

“You can stay here anytime you like. I bought it yesterday.”

“You bought it?!”

Brian shrugged. “You said you liked it.”

“Yeah, but… you bought the apartment?”

“If you don’t want it I can sell it again.”

“Don’t be stupid. I love it!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Brian, I was thinking of inviting Daphne over for a Christmas dinner next Sunday. Do you want to invite your friends, too?”

“Our friends. They're crazy about you.” 

“I’ll do the grocery shopping, if you'll call everyone and invite them.”

“Let me ask Emmett to take care of everything for us. He loves doing it.”

Justin nodded, starting to make out a guest list for the dinner.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Brian asked.

Justin didn’t even look up when he answered. “A hustler.”

“What?” Brian huffed out a laugh.

Justin glanced at him. “Why not? It’ll be something we both can enjoy.”

“I’m not buying you a guy!”

Justin shrugged. “Okay. Whatever, then.”

Brian walked over to him and looked at the list he’d made. “You’re not inviting your parents?”

“And listen to my dad tell me how disgusting our lifestyle is? He probably hates you for taking care of me.”

“Justin, I'm not taking care of you. You are here because I want you here, not because you’re an orphan.”

Justin laughed. “I'm not an orphan.”

“Close enough.”

\----------

“Emmett, we're throwing a Christmas dinner party at the loft and I need you to take care of the planning.”

“I’d love to!” Emmett almost jumped up and down in excitement. “When is it?”

“Next Sunday. Is that okay with you?”

“It’s perfect! I need to get started right away. This is going to be so much fun!”

“Calm down, Honeycutt. It’s just a dinner.”

“What are you getting Justin for Christmas?”

“A hustler.”

“A hustler? Brian, you can’t give him a hustler!”

“That’s what he wished for.”

“Let me rephrase that. I won’t plan the party if you give him a hustler.”

“Of course, I won’t do that. I’ll just pick up some trick on my way home from work and we can have a threesome with him for free." Brian smiled when he saw the expression on Emmett’s face. He'd already bought a lot of art supplies for Justin. They were expensive as hell and Justin would never ask for them.

\----------

“Emmett asked me if I wanted to help him with the decorations and I said I would.”

“Isn’t that just perfect?” Brian muttered. He didn’t say anything else when Justin asked what was wrong.

Two days later Justin understood what he’d meant. Sighing, he pushed Emmett's hands off his shoulders again. He liked Emmett, he really did, but he was all over him all the time.

“Hands off, Honeycutt.” Brian pulled Emmett away from Justin.

“I don't get it.” 

“I'm shocked,” Brian sneered.

Emmett continued as if he hadn't heard him. “How is it okay that he fucks other guys, but when I accidently touch him you almost twist my arm off?”

“Accidently? You're all hands around him!” Brian turned to Justin and they put their heads together. Smiling at each other, Brian kissed him and left for work.

“Does he really mind?” Em asked Justin.

“I guess it bothers him or he wouldn’t have said anything. We fuck whoever we like, but never twice, and never friends. And we don't make each other jealous. It’s all about showing respect.”

“That sounds like a bunch of rules.”

“It is.” Justin walked away, not noticing the stunned look on Emmett’s face.

\----------

Justin woke Brian up early on the day of the dinner. “We have to get up. Emmett will be here in an hour.”

Brian sighed and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head. 

Justin smiled, running his hands over Brian’s body. They slid over his shoulders, then down to his ass. Lying on top of his back, he pushed his dick in between Brian’s legs. “I want your cock inside me while we’re showering,” Justin whispered in his ear.

“God,” Brian groaned, his cock instantly getting hard. 

Hurrying into the bathroom, they made it out of the shower just in time before Emmett knocked on the loft door.

\----------

“I keep forgetting how hot your boyfriend is,” Daphne whispered to Justin, not so quietly.

“I know. He's dreamy.” Justin giggled when Brian looked at him with a raised eyebrow, mouthing ‘dreamy’?

Daphne happily noticed they were starting to act like a real couple, no matter what they chose to call it.

“Brian really loves that kid,” Debbie said to Michael, watching Brian kiss Justin in front of everyone.

Mikey sighed. “Yeah, I guess I better get used to him being around.”

“How does it work, having Justin live here?” Deb asked Brian when they were alone for a minute.

“He’s easy to be around. He has his own life and his own friends. We're just sharing a flat.”

“And fuck each other like crazy, when you're not fucking someone else in the back room.”

“I hear that you're still updated on the latest Liberty Avenue gossip.” 

“Honey, I rule Liberty Avenue. I know everything.” Debbie snapped her gum. “Like, you hardly take anyone back to the loft anymore. And when you do, Justin is around, too, both of you deciding together which trick you'll bring home.”

“Not that it's any of your business, but it's always nice to talk important decisions over with your guy.”

Deb’s eyes widened at his last words, but she chose to ignore it. Instead, she kissed him on the head. “I'm so fucking happy for the two of you.”

“I know, Mom.”

\----------

“That's a really great gift you got Justin,” Mikey said.

Brian shrugged. “He needed it.”

“What about you, Boy Wonder? Didn't you get Brian anything?”

“Sure, I did. I gave him a painting I made in New York.” 

Mikey looked around the walls. “Is it invisible?”

“Brian had it delivered to Kinnetik. He'll hang it in his office.”

“Is it any good?” Michael asked Brian.

“Mikey, the lad's a genius. It's a beautiful piece of art.” Brian sounded so proud, Mikey had to smile at him.

\----------

Justin winked at Brian, then walked towards the bedroom.

Brian followed him there within minutes. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just needed to get out of the kitchen for a while.” Justin's fingers traced down Brian's chest. “You look hot tonight.”

“You, too.” Brian pulled Justin close and they started to kiss. 

The kiss deepened when Justin put his palm over Brian’s cock, pressing down hard on it. It grew under his hand when he rubbed it.

Brian’s breathing sped up, his hands roaming over Justin’s back, down to his hips. Pushing his leg in between Justin’s, he felt him rubbing himself on his thigh. Licking his neck, he bit at Justin's earlobe, making him moan. “We need to be quiet," Brian said, kissing him. "Our whole family is on the other side of the panels.”

“I really don’t care.” Justin sounded desperate. 

Looking at him appreciatively, Brian opened his pants, taking out his cock. He groaned loudly when Justin did the same, holding both of their cocks in his hand. 

Stroking them slowly at first, Justin sped up when Brian pushed his hips upwards, fucking his hand. Taking a deep breath, Brian put his hand over Justin’s, jerking them off furiously.

No matter how often they did this, it still reminded them of the first time they'd met. Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes and they grinned at each other, coming together in their entwined hands.

Pushing his head against Justin’s, Brian whispered, “I love you, Justin.” 

Justin smiled at him. “I love you.”

\----------

**Three years later – in New York**

Brian heard the front door of the apartment open, Justin running into his office seconds later.

“Brian! I got a call from one of the galleries I visited last week. They want to hang four of my paintings!”

“That’s great!” Brian smiled down at his blond, excited guy, who was wrapped around him. “When’s the opening?”

“In two months. I have two of the paintings done already, so I’ll have lots of time to finish up the other two.”

Starting to kiss, Brian moaned when Justin’s hand found his cock through his pants. “I believe it’s my turn to be on top,” he said, smiling when Justin fumbled with his belt buckle.

“I don’t fucking care who’s on top,” Justin muttered, pushing his own pants down and letting Brian take care of the buckle. 

It had been like this for weeks now - desperate, dirty fucks with no condoms that never seemed to end. Brian laughed a little, thinking of how they'd gotten to this point.

\----------

The thought of fucking raw had been getting harder and harder to resist. One night, while walking over to The Pleasure Zone, they'd decided they'd had enough. Done with fucking around, they'd agreed to have one last trick before becoming monogamous.

After a few beers, they'd looked around. “What about that guy, over there?” Justin had nodded towards a guy standing at the bar.

“The short troll? No, thanks.” Brian had pointed to a tall guy in the middle of the dance floor. "Him!"

“I danced with him last week. He’s hot.” 

“Did you have him?” Brian had given Justin a quick glance. 

“No.”

Walking over to the dance floor, they'd moved closer to their prey. “Hi! You’re Jack, right?”

“Yeah.” The guy’s blue eyes had lit up when they'd met Justin’s.

“I’m Justin. We danced last week.” 

“I remember.” Jack had smiled at him.

“This is Brian.”

Brian had rolled his eyes. “Are you done with the introductions?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being polite.” Justin had turned to Jack. “We live close by. Would you like to come home with us?” 

Brian had sighed, deciding to hurry things along. “We’re going to fuck you tonight, okay?”

Jack and Justin starting to laugh, the three of them had left the club.

Brian had pushed Jack down onto the bed, Justin kneeling in front of him, kissing him before licking his lip.

Taking a hold of his own dick, Justin had traced Jack’s wet lips with it. “Open up,” he'd said, pushing the head of his cock inside his mouth. He'd moaned when Jack had jabbed his tongue into the slit, then sucked him hard. At the same time, Brian had pushed his dick inside the guy, making him gasp. 

Beginning to slowly fuck Jack’s mouth, Justin had run his hands over his short hair, his neck, and his shoulders. When he'd looked up at Brian, who'd been fucking Jack hard, he'd seen that his eyes had been closed and that he'd looked like he'd really been enjoying it. He'd looked beautiful.

Seeing him speed up, Justin had matched his own moves to Brian’s. He'd come when Jack had swallowed around his cock. Bending down, he'd licked Jack clean when the cum had poured out of his mouth, then he'd gotten up and had walked over to Brian, kissing him deeply.

Pulling Justin close, Brian had whispered to him, “I want to fuck you.” 

“I want to fuck him.” Justin had nodded towards Jack.

Brian had laughed. “Do it!” He'd hit Jack’s ass. “Hey, move further up the bed.”

Jack had gasped when Brian had hit him again.

“You like being spanked?” Justin had asked. 

“Yeah…” Jack had nodded.

Justin had grinned at Brian, both guys moving closer, starting to spank him. Taking turns, they'd hit him on the small of his back and down to his ass. They'd heard him moan when their hits had rained over his cheeks, inner thighs, and hips. 

Pressing his fingers into Jack’s red skin, Justin had felt the heat radiating from him. He'd hit him fast a couple of more times, Jack writhing under his hands, starting to jerk himself off.

“Stop that!” Brian had said, his voice low and husky. “Don’t come yet.” 

Justin had put on a condom, bending down to lick over Jack’s crack, down to his balls. His tongue tracing the rim of his hole, he'd licked around and pushed it inside, slowly fucking him with it before he'd let his cock slide inside. 

“Spread your legs,” Brian had whispered into Justin’s ear. He'd sighed at the familiar feeling of Justin’s ass around his dick when he'd pushed into him. 

Justin had slumped over Jack’s back while adjusting to Brian’s dick. Licking Jack’s neck, his hands had roamed over the guy’s hard body. “You’re fucking hot.”

Taking a firm grip on his hips, he'd pulled out, parting his ass cheeks even more before slamming in hard again. Justin had fucked him with long, hard thrusts in rhythm with Brian’s moves. Sliding a hand around Jack’s waist, he'd taken a hold of his cock, jerking him hard and fast. Pushing inside one last time, he'd shot deeply inside of him, Jack coming in spurts onto the bed.

Brian had pulled out of Justin and taken off his condom. Stroking himself with his head thrown back, his lips had been red and wet. “Turn around,” he'd said to the two guys in front of him. Both moving closer to him, he'd pulled their heads down to his cock. Jack had licked the side of it, down to the hilt and over his balls. When Justin had sucked hard on the head, Brian had come with a shudder.

Justin had kissed Jack, sharing the cum with him, before Brian had pulled Justin up into his arms. “You’re amazing," Brian had said to him. "That was fucking perfect!”

Jack had watched them for a minute before he'd gotten up and had dressed again. 

Catching up with him as he'd started towards the door, Justin had kissed him one last time. “Thanks. You were great.”

Waiting the six months to be sure they were both clean had been hell, Brian thought, but it had been so worth it.

\----------

His thoughts were interrupted when Justin lay down on top on him, pushing their hard, wet cocks together. Smiling, he realized this was better than anything he ever could have dreamed of.

“You’re coming to the opening of the exhibition, right?” Justin asked, sliding two fingers inside of him.

“Of course,” Brian moaned. He ran his hands down Justin’s spine, making him shudder and sigh happily. 

\----------

Justin searched the room, looking for Brian. The exhibition had opened an hour earlier and he'd been getting a bit nervous, knowing that Brian was never late. A sound from the door made him turn around. 

“I know, I know. Sorry," Brian told him, hurrying inside, "but I have great news!”

“You do?” Justin smiled when he saw the excitement in Brian’s face.

“Remember the two big clients I wanted to tie to Kinnetik?” 

Justin nodded. 

“I got them both! They signed their contracts tonight.”

“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you.”

Brian looked around and saw that all of Justin’s paintings were already sold. “You sold them all?!”

“Yes.” Justin blushed when Brian pulled him close, kissing him in front of everyone.

“I’m proud of you, too, Justin.”


End file.
